Into The Jungle
by WhichOneIsWill
Summary: A week after the Breach, Team Juniper finally gets to go on that mission they had selected. But, they do not get to go to the same village, as a new threat has come up. After traveling halfway across the continent, they'll learn more about themselves and what it means to be a Huntsman as they race to save a village from Grimm bigger than any they've faced before.


**Chatper 1: Danger Zone**

 **AN: Well, here's my second story. This one's not going to be a hundred-odd chapter epic like RWKY is, though. Only planning on eight or nine chapters or some such. For those of you who are curious, I am deciding that this is not in the RWKYverse (as I've so dubbed it). Also keep in mind that this will NOT be updated regularly. I only have three chapters written so far, they need some extensive re-writing/editing, and with enough troubles I've had getting RWKY out on time I can't afford to be writing two stories at once. This chapter happened to be in a mostly done/acceptable state, so I figured I'd get this out as a sort of apology for dropping the ball on RWKY uploads.**

 **As for the ass-covering legalese bullshit, RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth, including but not limited to the characters Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, Bartholomew Oobleck, and Ozpin. However, I do lay claim to the character of Emilia Viridian.**

 **Anywho, let's get on with the part of the story you folks actually care about, yeah?**

* * *

The Bullhead rocked slightly as it crested the next mountain, the sun shining brightly as it rose over the horizon, like it usually does at dawn. Given the time change they've certainly gone through, they could probably expect most people back in Vale to still be asleep for another hour or two before rising to go about their days.

Team Juniper and Professor (Doctor!) Bartholomew Oobleck were not most people.

Having gotten up beyond early to catch a midnight flight out of the kingdom, the four teenagers and hyperactive history teacher had already been flying for the past six hours. Looking in the corner, one could feel no small amount of pity for Jaune Arc as he hunched over a barf bag. While it was true that his airsickness had improved considerably since that fateful day he earned the moniker 'Vomit Boy', six hours of turbulence-addled flight was more than the young lad could handle.

Across the aisle, and occasionally casting wistful glances at her partner, Pyrrha Nikos had the unenviable task of entertaining fellow redhead and hyperactive teammate Nora Valkyrie. Having already gotten what slumber she could on the flight, Pyrrha was currently busy with weapons maintenance, ensuring that _Milo_ 's mechanisms were well oiled and operated flawlessly. A chain was only as strong as its weakest link, and she would not allow faulty equipment to spell doom for her or her friends.

Speaking of doom, Nora was busy marveling over the complexity and elegance of _Milo_ 's mechashift even as she performed her own weapons maintenance on _Magnhild_ , her war hammer that also happened to be a grenade launcher, because… well, why not? While she would normally be chatting up her childhood friend at this point, she knew better than to disturb him during moments like these. Still, her excess energy and short attention span needed some form of outlet, and at the moment it was occupied with comparing sizes and explosive potential between weaponry.

Sitting on the floor, cross-legged, Ren went through his morning routine as though he weren't five thousand feet above the ground. Such a mastery over Aura as he possessed was not easily earned, and centering himself with his soul was a daily process to ensure perfect harmony. Not that there wasn't more than practical benefit to his morning meditations also, as it allowed him to ease out what remained of his stress and face the new day; a new day which, given his teammates, was guaranteed to not be boring.

All the way in the back of the aircraft, a certain history professor who could actually match Nora's hyperactive nature was in the middle of his seventh manic check of their supplies. The message Beacon received told precious little of the village they would be going to, but the general impression that was left upon them hinted at an inability to restock ammunition for their weaponry. And given how, barely a week ago, the five of them were fighting in the heart of Vale's capital to stem the Breach, as it had been called, ammunition wasn't something the Huntsmen and Huntresses were going to take for granted anytime soon. Satisfied that the five had the capability to fight a small war on their own, Oobleck returned to the passenger section of the craft to meet with his students.

As the doctor returned, Ren finished up his meditations. Noticing his friend rising from the floor and feeling decidedly less queasy than he did ninety seconds ago, Jaune decided to risk it and make his way down the aisle a bit to converse. "Hey, you doing alright, Ren?"

"I am feeling much improved at the moment, thank you." Sliding his bladed machine pistols in and out of his sleeves in a fluid motion, Ren ensured that his weaponry met his personal satisfaction.

"Good to hear. Look… I'm sorry we couldn't get to that village like you wanted to. But this village we're going to now is something like that, I think? I don't really know too much about it, but I'm sure we'll do fine."

Oobleck happened to pass right by them at this moment, and overheard their comments. "Ah, yes, the village we're performing this mission for! I'm afraid even I know a rather scant amount of information regarding our destination, but still, it would be wise for you all to know what exactly we're headed into! So gather around, children! Let's begin your briefing post-haste!" The four members of Team JNPR gathered on the benches and awaited their doctor's exposition.

"This village contacted us as recently as thirty six hours ago, with a dire message regarding Geist attacks in their immediate vicinity. Their food crops are unexpectedly threatened, and with their own militia stretched thin, they have reached out for assistance. The people here have been completely isolated from the rest of the world, and as such are technologically stunted and… perhaps a little backwards in their ideologies. This village is known only among its people as 'The Roof of the World', so named due to an erroneous assumption that they are the most elevated settlement on the face of Remnant."

Jaune's brow was furrowed in thought, something bugging him since near the beginning of the doctor's briefing. "Uh, sir? If they're so technologically stunted… how did they get a message to us in the first place? I mean, it's not like we're a skip and a jump from Vale right now, my Scroll lost signal something like two hours ago."

"Ah, yes, excellent question! Apparently a military Bullhead went down in the region about a month ago. They managed to salvage its intact communications, and then, well, I'm not too sure myself. They said something about one of their acolytes using her Semblance to help out with that, but the details behind that were not conveyed."

"How come their militia is stretched so thin?"

"Another excellent question, dear Ren! As you all may have heard, Grimm attacks have been on a steady rise ever since the Breach. When the people of Remnant heard that a Kingdom's defenses were breached and Grimm flooded the city, fear and tension has been on the rise ever since."

"And with fear, comes the Grimm," Ren supplied.

"Exactly! The Grimm have become more bold, more dangerous ever since, and this particular region has apparently been hit especially hard for some reason. While the village that got into contact with us espoused greatly the strength of their militia, one of those strengths is not numbers, and if I assume correctly they have fewer than twenty guarding their village."

"Less than twenty? And there's several hundred residents? They must be powerful warriors indeed." Pyrrha definitely seemed impressed, if her reaction was anything to go by.

"Yes, indeed. Now, as for what we can expect during our visit here, we are here to deal with, erm, hmm, five Geists, I believe!"

Jaune's jaw dropped. "Five?! Didn't Patch nearly get half-demolished by only three of them a while back?"

"You would be correct, dear boy! And there's more. In addition to the Geists, these jungles are positively teeming with other Grimm. In addition to the ubiquitous Beowolves, this area is also swarming with Griffons, as well as a far higher than average population density of both Beringels and King Taijitu."

Nora suddenly jumped up and brandished her war hammer. "Awesome! Lots of big bad guys for me to smash!"

"Indeed. However, we will not be alone in this endeavor. The village also saw fit to provide us with an… escort, of sorts. Acolyte Emilia Viridian, I do believe her name was. She should be about your age, actually."

A 'ding' went off in the cabin, and the pilot came over the intercom. "Heads up, Huntsmen, we're approaching a half hour from our intended destination. At this time, we ask that you raise your seat backs and ensure that your tray tables are in the upright and locked position. We'd like to thank you for flying Air Beacon and hope you choose flying with us again." Nora giggled, Pyrrha and Ren gave small smiles at their pilot's antics, and Jaune muttered under his breath about how he'd like to choose not to fly if he could help it.

"It sounds like we're making our final approach to the village, students. If you have any final questions, now would be a good time to ask them. Otherwise, I'd advise checking over your gear and ensuring that you're prepared for this mission."

"This is gonna be great!" Nora leapt up again, and this time Ren made no attempt to drag her back down. "We get to fight some Grimm, break a whole bunch of legs, meet some new people, and even if it comes to the worst it's not like we'll be leading an army of Grimm back to Vale like-"

"I'm sure we'll do fine, guys." Pyrrha leapt up also and put a calming hand on Nora's shoulder, simultaneously ending that particular train of thought and easing the tension in the craft.

While Ren and Pyrrha conversed animatedly with Doctor Oobleck and Nora busied herself with daydreaming about all the Grimm she'd get to smash, Jaune leaned back in his seat, and this time it wasn't only to fight back another wave of nausea. Looking over his team, he saw only three close friends, getting ready for yet another task. The seven months leading up to this moment certainly had their ups and downs, and between Cardin Winchester and Grimm attacking downtown Vale there were certainly some downs. But the ups were just as great: he developed immensely as a fighter, he had great friends, and in his partner the best friend he could possibly ask for. Jaune had been so focused on getting Weiss that he had completely ignored his own partner, and it wasn't until the dance that he realized just how beautiful Pyrrha was. His partner had given him her time, patience, and skills to help him improve. He'd been debating with himself for a while now if he'd ever get the courage to ask her to a movie or something. But that was neither here nor there. With Mistral's redheaded champion as his partner, Beacon's premier explosives expert in Nora, and what was basically a superpowered ninja in Ren, Jaune was confident that Team JNPR could handle anything these jungles threw at them.

Suddenly, warning lights began flashing, and a small siren began sounding. The intercom squawked briefly before relaying, "This is your captain speaking. Griffons just came up from the jungle canopy en masse, and they're headed straight for us. I can't get us any closer safely, so you're going to need to hot drop in and finish the trip on foot. Be safe out there, and I'll circle back around when the skies clear up and get you your supplies, we clear?"

"Yes, that sounds marvelous captain! Thank you for getting us this far, we'll take it from here!" Oobleck stepped away from the intercom, and turned to address his students. "Very well, you know the drill, children! Let's see how your landing strategies have been coming along!"

As the four teenagers piled into the rear of the craft, the Bullhead mercifully pulled out of its steep dive. Pyrrha elbowed Jaune and asked, "Are you sure you won't need help with your landing strategy? There's even a bunch of trees here I could pin you to."

For his part, Jaune's cheeks flushed at a particular mental image that his significantly less dense than earlier psyche conjured for him, before shaking his head. Of _course_ Pyrrha would feel it necessary to tease him about how they became partners in the first place. Rolling his eyes, he replied, "Thanks for the generous offer, Pyr, but I'm sure I can handle myself this time around." He received a light punch in the arm for his troubles, and the loading ramp in front of them opened. Wasting no further time, the assembled team of five jumped.

As they landed on the forest floor, something was immediately wrong. For starters, they had all landed right in front of a shallow cave housing a resting King Taijitu, their forceful entry rousing it from its slumber. Sensing intruders, the titanic serpentine Grimm hissed and coiled around itself defensively, both heads rearing back to strike. Jaune took charge instantly. "Me and Pyrrha on black, Ren and Nora on white!"

The four in question moved to follow their commands. Having known each other for years even before partnering up at Beacon, Ren and Nora fought practically as one by now. As Nora flipped _Magnhild_ into its grenade launcher form and fired a pair of concussive shells at the lighter shaded head, explosions filled its field of view even as Ren leapt up only to come flying down in a spinning green cyclone of slashing death. Swapping roles, Ren landed and started emptying _Stormflower_ into the Grimm's face, not allowing it respite to recover from the devastating attack as Nora unfurled _Magnhild_ and charged right into its face. A literally thunderous blow was more than the white half of the King Taijitu could bear, and it collapsed to the ground with a caved-in skull.

At the same time, Jaune and Pyrrha were doing battle with the darker shaded half. The head charged with fangs bared, but only caught Jaune's shield. As he angled it away and forced the giant snake to his side, Pyrrha stabbed _Milo_ in and carved a deep gash into the side of its face. The head reared back in pain and shrieked, but the duo left no time to waste. Flipping her weapon into its rifle form, Pyrrha fired round after round into its snout as Jaune sprinted forward and started hacking away at its exposed belly. It reached down to strike the boy again, but he rolled out of the way and came up into a crouch with his shield above him, which Pyrrha promptly used as a springboard to launch herself into the air. Folding her rifle into a spear, she flipped around so her feet braced against the shallow cave's ceiling before launching herself back down. The black head never had a chance, and it promptly fell over as it was brained and the redhead tucked into a roll off its head.

The four teenagers gathered back at the entrance, Nora whooping and hollering while the other three wore satisfied grins. Doctor Oobleck, however, was quick to sour the mood. "Yes, yes, a great display of fighting mastery! However, the fight is not over I'm afraid." As if proving his point, a series of low growls sounded out from behind him. The five turned to watch as an entire pack of Beowolves came out into the clearing they were in, with a total of three Alphas at the front. Oobleck took a long drink from his canteen that couldn't possibly contain coffee, then turned to Jaune. "My boy, I do believe I'll allow you to call this one as well."

"Okay. First we need to-" Jaune never got to finish as a bolt of lightning crashed down and obliterated one of the Alphas. All of the Grimm backed up at this sight, but none were as confused as the students.

"A lightning bolt? In broad daylight?" Pyrrha tried looking up to see the cause, but there was none; their battleground had not a cloud in the sky.

"Ooh! Hit me next! Me next!" Nora's rambunctious request made the entire group take two steps away, only being able to guess as to what would happen if the grenadier were to eat as much electricity as a lightning bolt had.

Apparently getting over their brief fear, the Beowolves quickly regrouped and started stalking in for what they assumed would be a quick kill. One of them even dashed forward ahead of its comrades. Jaune took front and center, raising _Crocera Mors_ and being ready to meet it head on.

That was an opportunity he never got, however, as a blur of _green_ lightning came slamming down on top of it. As JNPR looked closer, however, they could tell that this wasn't lightning. Instead, a person stood on top of the smoking corpse. Knee length pants and a green top resembling a shortened robe were the bulk of her ensemble, with a red sash tied around her waist. Ankle and wrist wrappings completed the look, along with what looked strangely like a pair of metal fingerless gloves. Brunette hair swept into a braid reached to her shoulders. The girl took a wide stance, and suddenly, electricity started crackling along her back and upper arms before being channeled to her gloves.

"I am Emilia Viridian, Acolyte of the Elder's Council," the newcomer boldly declared. "These folk are under my protection. I advise you turn back. Now." Emilia then rolled her shoulders and added far more cheerfully, "I really hope you don't, though. I don't really come out this far, and I'm kinda itching for a bit of fun right now."

Nora, wide grin plastered on her face, leaned over and whispered, "Renny, am I dreaming? Pinch me please."

"I'm pretty sure you're not dreaming, Nora." A sudden thought coming to him, Jaune added, "Or if you are, you dragged me into it somehow."

Ren wore a small smirk and commented, "Wouldn't be the first time she's done that."

The Grimm decided not to heed Emilia's warning, and this time the whole pack surged forward. Team JNPR readied themselves for the fight, but it turned out not to be needed. Gathering so much electricity into her fist that her entire right arm was a blinding source of light, Emilia leapt up and smashed into the ground, sending a shockwave of lightning in front of her that electrocuted the nearest Grimm. More lightning sparking to her fingertips, she then elected to fire smaller lightning bolts at the remaining Beowolves, burning holes into each as the smell of ozone filled the air. It took only a few moments for the entire pack to lie dead and dissolving across the clearing. The five Huntsmen and Huntresses were more than a little impressed to say the least.

"Aww, I was kinda hoping there'd be more." Turning around, the girl regarded her charge with twinkling green eyes. Quickly finishing her brief inspection, she strolled up to Doctor Oobleck and adopted a far more official tone while bending deeply at the waist with her fist over her heart. "You must be the Elder Oobleck I've heard about. Greetings, I am Acolyte Emilia Viridian. I've heard many rumors of your great intellect."

The four teenagers of JNPR snickered a little bit, but fortunately Emilia either didn't seem to hear it or didn't care about it. Oobleck wore a humored expression. "A bit of a flatterer, I see. Yes, yes, greetings to you as well, Miss Viridian. I am indeed Doctor Oobleck, and I'm here due to the message your village sent to Beacon Academy. With me are the four students that make up team Juniper."

Finally coming out of her bow, Emilia looked over the four again. Jaune shifted his weight and threw his hand up in greeting. "Uh, hi there. Name's Jaune Arc."

Pyrrha waved her hand. "Hello! I'm Pyrrha Nikos, a pleasure to meet you."

Nora had been wearing a manic smile ever since seeing Emilia, and it only got wider as it was her turn to introduce herself. "Nora Valkyrie, at your service! Oh my Oum, you look like so much fun! We definitely need to hang out at some point! I mean-" Emilia smiled at the grenadier's ramblings.

"Nora," Ren groaned, and his partner fell silent again. Mimicking the bow he had seen her give Doctor Oobleck earlier, he added, "Lie Ren. Please, call me Ren."

Oddly, a brief flash of worry went over her face. "I appreciate it, but please, no need to bow to me. As in, please, actually don't bow to me. It's not becoming of my station in society." Smoothing out imaginary creases in her robe, she brought her fists together in front of her and bowed slightly, like one would at the start of a martial arts match. "A pleasure making your acquaintance, Acolytes Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren."

Pyrrha nervously asked, "What do you mean by 'your station in society'? I thought the bow was a measure of respect."

"It is, but as a woman, and being as young as I am, respect is not mine to receive. In time it may, if I grow exceptionally wise and powerful. But not now." Pyrrha and Nora noticeably bristled at that. Maybe this wasn't going to be as enjoyable a mission as they thought it would be.

Emilia spoke back up. "At any rate, I apologize for how long it took me to get here. I encountered some Griffons on the way. If I may be so bold, Elder Oobleck, may I suggest we set out soon? It is an eight mile trek to the village after all, and the jungles are more dangerous than usual in these times."

Oobleck was about to reply, but the trees behind them seemingly exploded. Another Grimm had found them, this time a Deathstalker. A bit smaller than what they faced in Initiation, but still a formidable foe regardless. Jaune cried for his team to get ready, but they were interrupted by a rather loud gasp behind them. Looking back, they saw Emilia with her hand over her mouth, very poorly hiding a smile that threatened to break her face. Gone was the official-like and disturbingly _submissive_ young woman they were talking to. Right now, Emilia looked all the part like a girl who just got a puppy for her birthday.

"Is that a Deathstalker?! By the Ancestors, we never get those! May I? May I?!" Unable to control herself, their companion started spontaneously sending off small arcs of electricity from her body as she was almost literally vibrating in place.

"Uhh… sure. Why not?" Disturbed by the scene, Jaune lowered his weapon, and his team followed suit.

Emilia then _squealed_ in joy, before taking a deep breath and letting more electricity out. This time, it seemed to build all around her instead of channeling to her fists. It wasn't long before she resembled a vaguely human-shaped ball of lightning. "Oh man, this is so awesome! I never get to kill Deathstalkers, and I wish I did! They make this awesome 'splat' sound whenever you squish them, you should hear it! Why can't we have more Deathstalkers?"

Nervously, Ren looked at his teammates and mouthed 'Deathstalkers go splat?'. His teammates simply shrugged at him before returning their attention to the upcoming fight. Ignoring JNPR, the scorpion Grimm screeched angrily at Emilia before charging forward and shooting out its stinger. Right as it was about to connect, however, the girl rocketed into the air, easily travelling a good twenty five to thirty feet high before reaching her apex. More electricity shot out from behind her, and the girl came crashing down on top of the Deathstalker like a giant electric missile.

Let it be known on that day that Team Juniper found out that, if you hit a Deathstalker with a big enough ball of lightning, it will indeed go splat. As could probably be predicted, Nora had actually recorded the sound and was busy setting it as her ringtone. Emilia stepped out of the pulped and decaying carcass covered in blood and guts, but then sent more bursts of electricity to burn the offending viscera off of her. Taking a deep breath, she schooled her unnaturally happy face into one of stoicism and turned to them. She had apparently returned to being serious again. "Right, well… now that my little… uh… display is out of the way, may I be so bold as to suggest we continue to the village? Like I said, the jungles have been getting more dangerous lately."

* * *

 **AN 2: Friendly reminder that this story will NOT be regularly updated. A bit of proofreading had found a glaring hole in the plot I had come up with, and it'll need a fair bit of time to deal with. Time I haven't exactly had these past few weeks.**


End file.
